The Princess and the King
by mariosonic
Summary: Short Stories about Bowser and Peach. BxP pairing! Re-arranging chapters to a timeline. Disregard starting statements by me.
1. Crumpled Letter

_Yes, I know its late but here you go! (lol)_

_Back to the Past...again!-mariosonic_

What were all these feelings inside of her.

She couldn't understand them at all.

Relief?

Happiness?

Peach couldn't put her finger on it.

She had just been kidnapped...again by the same reptile that loved to take her away.

Peach sighed as she looked at her "prison cell".

Beautiful pink drapes along the windows that accented the giant comfy bed that she sat on.

This was no prison, so why was he treating her so nicely.

She couldn't figure it out along with the feelings that assaulted her when Bowser assaulted her castle.

Even now as she lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, she mused over what she had felt, feeling his giant muscular arms engulf her and carry her away with ease...wait... why did she feel this butterfly feeling in her stomach when she thought of him.

No...It couldn't be.

Could it?

She laughed at herself as she turned over on the bed, staring now at the stunning vanity that lay before her.

How could she love her enemy?

This didn't sit right with her though, her, falling for her captor, a reptile at that.

But...he did treat her so nicely, she grinned as she remembered how he had redecorated this room after she had redone her own, almost exactly down to the shade of pink she had chosen.

She looked around her "room" and noticed something that stood out to her.

A crumpled letter was poking itself up from the garbage can in the corner of the room.

Now this was peculiar, usually the garbage can was always empty, but now here it was with something in it.

The thing that really caught her attention was the first line, written with care and deliberation, that she could read from her position on her bed.

Dear Princess Peach...

Peach quickly jumped off and ran over to the garbage can and snatched up the letter, quickly smoothing it out.

She saw it was an attempt at writing a letter that wasn't finished but had gotten far enough to let Peach know something that would shock but also delight her in a way her conscious believed shouldn't have.

_Dear Princess Peach, _

_I know you have gotten sick and tired of these kidnappings but I just can't... I'm not doing it for the money or for the power...I do it because...there is just something about you...Peach... that I can't stop wanting more of...I love you..._

The letter had stopped there, the rest crossed out and seemed to have been rewritten several times on the sheet, but it had still seemed not good enough for how the author felt.

Peach couldn't help but gasp as she read the last line again, knowing who it was from.

_...I love you..._

Her heart kept beating faster.

She couldn't tell what her heart was telling her.

It seemed this letter just brought a tidal wave of what she was feeling before.

Her heart fluttering in a unknown way, Peach went and sat on the side of the pink luxury bed.

Did she really love this monster?

This king that had accidentally exposed his feelings for her?

Peach layed down on the over sized bed and resumed staring at the ceiling.

She had a lot to think about.

_This "story" reminds me of the song my sister used to love to play._

_"I won't say I'm in Love" Cheetah Girls_


	2. The Dress Incident

_So I guess I just feel compelled to write more short stories. I really need to find a way to write a long story that I can keep track of and not mangle so bad! Oh well...enough talking and more reading! -mariosonic_

Bowser was so over joyed having Peach be near him. They were walking down of the many halls in his castle while Peach waited for Mario to "rescue" her. Unfortunately for Peach it wouldn't be so uneventful for her as her dress made an almost silent ripping noise that made Peach stop in her tracks.

"Bowser"

"What is it?"

"There's something wrong..."

Peach stopped and waited for Bowser to notice, unfortunately he didn't. Bowser was getting impatient and didn't see her look.

"Please tell me already so I can fix it!"

"I don't think you can fix it..." she said as she looked down at her dress.

Bowser looked down with her and saw the rip in her dress. The rip showed off what was underneath her dress. Bowser couldn't help b-"Bowser!" shouted Peach as she ran into a room and closed the door. Bowser felt tinges of red hit his cheeks as he tried to talk to Peach. "I.I'll get Kammy to hem it!" he said as he tried to push out the thoughts of seeing Peach's skin underneath her dress.

"KAMEK!"

Kamek appeared with a poof looking disgruntled since he was pulled away from what ever he had been doing.

"I need you to get Kammy to fix Peach's dress."

"Why me your disgruntledness? Shouldn't you have just called her?"

"Because..." Bowser lowered his voice to a whisper "I need some time with Peach"

Kamek laughed inwardly as he saw on his master's face the slight tinge of red.

"As you command your nastiness" and with that disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"How long till someone can hem my dress?" Peach asked, knowing that Bowser would take as long as he could just talking with her and postponing it.

"Kammy will be here soon...she's...(_think Bowser think_) finding the right colour of thread for you dress."

"I hope she gets here soon. I don't like walking around in a dress that shows off...it just makes me look ratty."

"Princess...you would make... a paper bag dress look beautiful."

Peach blushed on the other side of the door not knowing what to say. She kept having these conflicting emotions about Bowser and decided that while she waited she would make small talk with Bowser and find out what these emotions were. Why did her heart flip every time she thought about how much Bowser liked, no, loved her?

_This story reminds me of the story Paper Bag Princess. Gah..that makes me feel old! Too bad I haven't read it since...mmm...Grade 3 I think. (Hint: (117-100+5)/2+5Age, your not getting it without a little work :p) Oh well, nice way to remind myself of Robert Munch. Yeah for flashbacks and all the awesome people reading my stories!__Please R&R! Now to work on my next one...fine I'll get off the computer and go for a walk!_

(What could Kamek have been doing...?)


	3. When You Wish Upon a Star

_Wow... seven stories in three days. Know what that means...ANOTHER STORY!!! Just in time for it too...Now to make more sprite pictures. (I'm so crazy!!) -mariosonic_

_(Ever wonder why toads give Peach and friends mushrooms to eat when they have mushrooms on their head?)_

---------------

Bowser looked out at the night sky. Standing out on the balcony of his room he waited for the clock to count down to midnight. It was New Years Eve and Bowser was holding Peach's picture close to his fiery heart.

He knew what he would to wish for, the same wish every year, every time being unanswered, but he couldn't help feel that this year was going to be different.

----------------

Peach paced around her room, trying to decide what she wanted to wish for. There was three knocks on the door.

"Come in Toadsworth"

Toadsworth opened the door then slowly closed it.

"You know you should stop fretting about, you'll have the whole kingdom worried." Toadsworth said as he sat down and watched the princess continue to worry.

"No need to worry, what ever comes to your mind at that point, wish for it." he replied sagely.

Peach stopped and looked at Toadsworth who had a look of concern on his face. It was strange, he always knew what she was thinking.

"Your right, as always, but..." Peach sat down, flustered "I just don't want to screw it up...I want this year to be different." she muttered quietly.

Toadsworth sighed "I will leave you now ,but, don't fret on what to wish for."

Toadsworth got up and with one last glance left her room.

Peach got up and went to her balcony and stared at the stars. It was almost time.

5...4

What would she wish for? Someone crept into her thoughts.

3...2

Bowser?

2...1

Oh well, here goes nothing.

-------------------

♥♪!? looked down at the celebrations going on and all the fireworks from the Star Road, gazing at all the laughter and happiness. He sighed, time to get to work. He started looking through the wishes and sorting them when two of them caught his attention.

Both were wishing for the other person.

He saw that one was hopelessly in love, while the other was still discovering their love. He smiled when he read who they were from. He set them aside, he was personally going to work with these two wishes, even if he couldn't grant them.

Bowser was right, this year was going to be very different.

_Another story, another possibility. I should really pick one and go with it...oh well. Please R&R if you throughly enjoy these stories! Cookie goes out to everyone who does! Seriously its in the mail!! Again, every time you don't review is another tear that slides down__Bowser's face_.

_I do not own Bowser, or any other characters. If I did, well lets just say Bowser and me would be fighting over Pizza Pops._


	4. Where there's smoke

_Be glad I hate tragedies when you read this story!! -mariosonic_

Smoke started pouring out of her castle. Bowser looked upon it with horror noticing that it was coming from Peach's bedroom, with one thought going through his mind that he had to get there as fast as he could. Lucky enough for him he had just been kart-racing. Bowser drove off as fast as his kart would let him in the direction his clown car, his heart beating faster knowing that each second was precious.

Peach didn't know what to do. Her room just burst into flames after opening her dresser looking for her pajamas. She looked with shock as the flames quickly consumed her clothes and her precious memories. She ran to the balcony after seeing her bedposts fall and block her door.

She burst into tears as she had to scream those words again except there was a different name she cried to rescue her.

"HELP ME BOWSER!"

She started to get dizzy from all the smoke and the heat. How much longer could she stand there waiting to be rescued. She fell unconscious but before the darkness consumed her she heard the sound of helicopter blades beating fast and the unearthly scream of someone close to tears "PEACH!"

Bowser grabbed Peach from the balcony as the flames started to get near her body. Bowser looked over her as he burst into tears seeing her unconscious.

"Don't leave me..." Bowser whispered as he sobbed.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screamed as he felt her heart rate slow. Bowser pulled her in close as he directed the clown car to the ground where paramedics were waiting. He jumped out of the car as it was close to the ground, causing a large shake in the ground as he let the paramedics take her from his arms. As they placed her on a stretcher Bowser never let go of her hand, quietly sobbing as he kept repeating those words

"Don't leave me".

What was this warmth? It felt pleasant to her. Warming every part of her body. Peach felt safe, feeling this heat against her body. Peach slowly opened her eyes slowly. She saw something green with red on top but she couldn't figure out what it was since her vision was still blurry. As her vision cleared she smiled seeing who it was.

Bowser was still holding her hand, keeping her in a warm embrace. He had never left her side. Bowser was asleep from exhaustion and worry.

But as he slept he murmured out the words "Don't leave me"

Peach whispered in his ear "I will never leave you"

Barely hearing this, Bowser slowly opened his eyes.

He looked upon her with eyes of joy as he saw that his princess awake.

_Well how was that for a close encounter with danger? Thank you to raytac545455 for the recent review and all the other 209 people who hit my story so far. Hit it hard!! So I guess that means more Jolly Ranchers for me!!! (Who set the spell on Peach's dresser...) _


	5. Unfathomable Creatures

_This is a little longer then usual (way longer) but for good reason. Happy New Year!- mariosonic_

"_He's sooooo smexy" -Duke Devlin fan girl (Yugi-Oh Abridged)_

Peach couldn't help but laugh as she recalled what had happened within the past hour. Bowser had once again come to "kidnap" her, as usual, except something unfathomable had scared the unscarable. He had become the hunted.

Toadsworth had secretly seen Peach hugging Bowser on one of his previous trips to the castle and had come up with a secret Toad force to get revenge on both of them for not telling him of this relationship, that he would have accepted at the beginning.

This squad was one that even Bowser would be afraid of.

The Bowser Fan Girl Attack Force Squadron.

This squad was trained by Toadsworth to take down Bowser during their fits of rage and happiness of seeing him as he would try to sneak Peach away from the castle.

Toadsworth couldn't wait to see how Bowser would react to all of this. When the girls had finally taken him down he would talk to Bowser about this relationship. Toadsworth wanted to see Bowser's shocked face up close and personal when they talked.

Bowser thought this would be a normal trip. Bowser would laugh maniacally, Peach would scream to be rescued, then both be in each others arms for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, when Bowser landed on her balcony the doors were locked. He couldn't understand this, she always left them unlocked when she knew he was coming. He also couldn't see her inside her room.

"Oh great, she's playing hide and seek again" he muttered to himself.

He knocked on the door. Nothing happened. He knocked on the door a little harder. Still nothing. Bowser finally got fed up and broke the window in the door and opened the door from the other side. He entered the room and looked around. He growled, she was going to make him work to find her. Bowser opened her door out into a hallway to suddenly hear squeals and yelling. Great more diversions, Bowser thought and turned to walk towards another door in the hallway to search for her when suddenly he was attacked in the middle of the hallway by a mob of toads. These toads weren't normal toads. These ones actually started grabbing him and shouting his name, yelling how much they loved him.

He tried walking forward, trying to shake them off (gently, he knew Peach would be mad with him if they were hurt) but they wouldn't let go.

Bowser's balance was starting to fail on him as he started to teeter from the weight on him. He couldn't believe it, these toads actually were going to take him down.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He roared, and it didn't startle them at all and this surprised him. He started to run, after regaining his balance, shaking them off as he took off. They squealed as they hit the floor, getting up and running after him.These things were starting to scare him.

The truth startled him as it hit him in the face as he ran.

These were Fan Girls.

He wished he would find Peach soon, before those shrieking banshees got a hold of him again.

Toadsworth couldn't help but laugh as he saw Bowser running down the hallway past him with his squadron running after Bowser. As they had almost defeated him, this pushed them on only harder to catch him. Like with bears, running just excited them more, and the chase was on.

Peach heard thundering footsteps and instantly realized who it was. "Bowser in here!" she called as he came bounding past her. Bowser ran back and into the room, wheezing as Peach closed the door in time to hear the fan girls rampage past the door. Bowser leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath. Peach wordlessly walked over to him and hugged him. He looked down at her beautiful face, sighed, and hugged her back. He was glad to finally be with his Peach.

Unfortunately for both of them, the fan girls were determined to find Bowser and were starting to open up each door in castle. Their moment was spoiled when one lucky toad opened the door to find Bowser hugging Peach, Bowser looked up in surprise and horror when he heard it shout "He's in here!!".

Bowser looked down at Peach and quickly said "Looks like I'm the hunted." Looking pained from having to leave her, Bowser ran towards the window as the BFGAF squad ran towards him, past Peach. He jumped out the window, shattering it into pieces, into his clown car as it streaked towards him.

He landed hard and painfully but he ignored that with the fact that he wanted to get away from these monstrosities. He flew away as fast as it could go as the squad stared out the windows shrieking at him.

One that startled him the most was when one shouted "I want to have your babies." This made him shiver in horror as he looked back at those...things.

Peach laughed as she saw how much the fan girls were scaring her "unscarable" hero.

Toadsworth walked into the room towards Peach and quietly said "We have a lot of things to discuss, especially about your...friend."

Peach blushed when he said this, knowing their little charade was up.

_Its not as fluffy as my other ones but I think its pretty hilarious. Thanks to princesspeach94 and raytac545455 for being awesome and for reviewing! You both get cookies!  
_


	6. The Late Christmas Gift

_Wow...I should probably not over work myself, but I just love writing! Here is another story. It is kind of connected to one other one I wrote but not really. Might go back and work it in but still I think this one is...whats the word...different. Actually it probably isn't but still...you didn't come here to hear me rant you came to read a story! -mariosonic_

_(I don't own Bowser or Peach or Christmas...but I might own your mind for the next two minutes while you read this story.)_

Peach loved decorating Christmas trees. She enjoyed making an art of it, deciding what ornaments go where, and what kind of tinsel would work.

Unfortunately she was going to have to put away her "masterpiece" for the year which she really didn't feel like doing especially after she didn't get a gift from the one she loved. Half-way through this heart-breaking task Peach noticed something.

A small white present with pink ribbon encasing it was underneath the tree. Peach couldn't understand why she missed opening this gift. She picked up the tiny present and began investigating, there was no tag at the top telling her of the giver. All it said was "To Peach" but what she found to be quite interesting was that part of the label had a slight burn mark.

Now Peach could only think of one person who could've gotten her this gift and that fact made her heart flutter. The thing was, how could he have gotten into her room and placed it under her personal Christmas tree. Peach pondered this for a while then decided she had to know what it was.

She began to carefully unwrap the gift, pulling the ribbon with a small tug, setting aside the wrapping paper, and then opened the box in anticipation. What she found inside delighted her and made her laugh.

It was a picture of Bowser, trying to hold a calm face, with Kamek trying to keep his children in line in the background for the picture.

But there was something else in the box. A note. "I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you in time, but, I plan to make it up to you night with a special gift. Please meet me at your window for a wonderful time of being "kidnapped"."

Peach stared at the note then at the picture and couldn't help but grin in excitement as the night began to conquer the day.

Her present would be here soon and she couldn't wait to be in his arms.

_Yeah for the End! How was it? Kind of short but also quite sweet. On another note...I have a water bottle full of Jolly Ranchers on my desk...Not everything has to be interesting! Please R&R_


	7. Upon a Cold Winters Night

_Well since I got a good review on my other short story here is another one...maybe I should just put them all together? Anyways on with the story that has a (probably just is a) BowserxPeach fluffy moment!_

_-your unknown author who is bad for rambling on and on and on and on...etc __mariosonic_

She knew it was time. It had been too long since her last "kidnapping" and she couldn't help but wait with anticipation near her bedroom window. It was snowing outside and was quite cold this time of year. But she knew he would come. He always came.

"Princess? What are you looking at?" asked Toadsworth. She couldn't tell him of what was going to happen so she decided to just tell him half of it.

"I'm watching the stars, they are so beautiful this time of year since they are so bright." She saw him. He was getting closer and her heart started beating faster.

"Toadsworth, could you go get me some mittens it is very cold in here." Toadsworth nodded and quickly left the room.

Peach then silently opened the window to see him there in his Clown Car holding out his hand to his beloved. She grasped his giant hand and jumped in to see his eyes looking her over to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to tuck the Koopa Kids in." he said as she hugged him.

"It's okay as long as you are here I couldn't be happier."

Bowser looked down at her, obviously happy at her proclamation.

"I love you" he said in his gruff but lovable voice.

"I love you to" she replied as she stood on her toes and kissed him. It was cold outside but she didn't need a coat or mittens. She had Bowser to keep her warm and no one was better at it then he was.

_Well, how was that? Pretty interesting I hope. Now unto writing my next one. Hint: Paper Bag_

_Please R&R! _


	8. Snowball

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks especially to Deanna625 and Razzi!! Without both of you I don't know if I would have continued writing. Also this comes especially for Denna625 who had a request I write more...now. Here it is...now let me eat Jolly Ranchers in peace while I rant and rave at the television and come up with more "events" (jk)!! -mariosonic_

"_I am not a freaky fish guy!" (Yugi-Oh Abridged)_

She couldn't remember how she convinced him to come outside. Probably had to do with wanting to stay by her side...which she didn't mind in the least bit.

A snowball came dangerously close to her head and hit a tree behind her.Oh it was on, he wasn't getting any mercy from the wrath of Peach.

She bent down and started creating a snowball with her pink mittens getting wet as she formed and threw it at her most trusted companion. Oh she wanted him to be more then that. She knew he wanted that more then anything but unfortunately for both of them they had to wait. The whole two kingdoms would be in an uproar if they eloped. Being distracted for those few seconds gave Bowser long enough time to race over to Peach. He didn't get there in time to stop the snow ball Peach had made and got hit right in the face by her little creation.

He didn't care about the snow at the moment and wiped it away from his face to see Peach's beautiful face looking up into his. His heart beat faster as she got closer to him and he wanted so desperately to pick up Peach and go get married right then and there and have her forever.

"Bows-mph" Peach was cut off as a snowball hit her in the face. She had completely forgotten about the Koopalings. She heard Lemmy laughing as she wiped away the snow hearing Bowser chuckle as he helped, making sure to keep his claws a safe distance away, clean her face of the snow as her face blushed red, showing through the snow still on her.

Bowser bent down and started working on a giant snowball.

"Would you like to do the honours." he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he finished.

"Lets do it together" she said sending that same mischievous gleam back as they dodged the Koopa Kids torrent of snowballs.

The both heaved the snowball (more so Bowser) over their heads and threw it at the tree directly behind the kids little base causing the tree to shake and empty itself of snow, completely engulfing the base in snow. Both of them laughed as they saw little heads poking out like moles and breathing fire to melt the snow that covered them.

They could wait. The problem would be to convince both kingdoms to hurry it up.

_Another snow story...I have to go to bed or my sister (Janelle) will royally kill me. Again please R&R and give me suggestions to what "situation" I should do next. I just might do the one I was writing before (hint: Karts). But that will have to wait for a time when I'm not as tired and not having someone yell at me to slip into an unconscious state to recharge my "batteries" which would be very beneficial to the brain cells yelling at me to shut up and post this story already_.


	9. Permission

_Well this doesn't directly deal with Peach but I think this is an important part of a story to tell.-mariosonic_

_This kind of leads up to something... you know what it is? _

_GINGERBREAD HOUSES!! (jk)  
_

He needed his permission.

If he didn't get it he probably would never be able to do it.

Bowser nervously walked towards Toadsworth's chambers, sweat forming on his scales turning into steam.

He had tried all night to come up with what he would say.

He couldn't come up with nothing and in the end had just ended up with a whole blank piece of paper.

He reached the door and slowly turned the knob as he shook slightly. He was entering the wolves's den without any protection.

He opened the door to see Toadsworth sitting behind a desk filled with paper as he tried to settle things that Princess Peach had no time for.

Toadsworth waved him in and Bowser slowly walked towards the desk, his feet causing a small shake to Toadsworth's desk causing some papers to fall slowly to the ground.

"So what brings you here Bowser?"

"I...uh...had a question to ask...you..." Bowser started off slowly.

"And what would that be?" Toadsworth already knew what he wanted to ask but he wanted Bowser to finally show some backbone about the whole issue.

"I...wanted...to..."

"Yes?"

"ask...your permission...to"

"Oh just spit it out already!" he was getting impatient with this overgrown reptile.

"I want to ask your permission to marry Peach" he finally said.

Toadsworth smirked "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Bowser looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe how this toad could make him tremble, awaiting his reply.

Toadsworth got up and looked at Bowser directly in his eyes.

"It is very hard work, marriage."

"I don't care."

"There is all the work, the ceremony, the things you must give up..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bowser shouted.

"Peach is perfect for me and I am perfect for her!"

"Well then please explain to me why she is perfect for you?"

"She completes me..."

"How?"

"...she brings out the good in me..."

Toadsworth raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that why you always kidnapped her?"

"NO!"

"Then why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED HER!"

Bowser's voice suddenly grew quiet.

"and thought she wouldn't be able to see me for who I am unless she was by herself"

Toadsworth smiled, he finally got the Koopa to confront his past.

Now he would give him his blessing. He was glad his poppet had found someone who would gladly give his life for her.

"I would love to see you marry my poppet, but"

"But?" this didn't sound too good especially since Toadsworth was grinning.

"You must wait a year to this day to marry her."

"WHAT! WHY!!"

Toadsworth smiled at the enraged Koopa.

"I want her and the kingdom to get to know you better before you whisk her away."

"You are pushing IT!"

"Who was the one who asked for my blessing?"

Bowser fumed and finally answered in a roar "FINE!" as he walked towards the door.

"Oh and Bowser"

He looked back at that infuriating toad.

"She's waiting to hear it...don't make her wait too long."

Bowser smiled a huge toothy grin.

"Don't worry, she won't."

And with that Bowser walked out of Toadsworth's "office" in a very happy mood.

He couldn't wait for the year to fly by.

Now to think of how he would go about asking it...

_What is Bowser thinking about? _

_LOL_

_I can probably bet that you all know!_

_Wow it seems this is turning into its own full story! Oh well. (Wow this "chapter" had lots of talking in it.) _

_Put them all together and see if it seems to make sense!_

_I dare you!_


	10. A Simple Question

_So I came up with another interesting story that might be very entertaining. Hope you enjoy! As always...-mariosonic_

**I do not own any of these characters. If I did...Bowser would steal all my candy and that would simply be unacceptable.**

Awakened by gentle shaking and hearing his son's voice, Bowser opened his eyes and saw Larry standing there in front of him trying to look frightened.

"What's wrong son?" Bowser asked as he sat up in his bed, knowing something was up, but decided to go along with it.

"I had a bad dream...could I sleep with you tonight?" Larry asked, knowing his siblings would laugh at him but Larry thought of this as the perfect chance to ask his father some questions while he was still drowsy.

"Fine, but only tonight, and don't hog all the sheets." his father answered gruffly as he lay back down and pulled the covers back up to his chin . Larry got under the covers on the other side of the bed and decided it was now or never.

"Dad, why do you always say your kidnapping Mama Peach when every time I see her here she is never screaming to be rescued?"

Bowser chuckled as he realized his sons true intentions. He yawned before he replied.

"It's complicated son...we can't let her kingdom know of our true feelings...yet" he answered, hoping his answer would stop his sons imminent barrage of questions. He couldn't think straight while he was still so tired.

"Then why is it that Mama always screams when you kidnap her, pulling away from you, and then when you get home she's in your arms hugging you, quiet as a mouse?"

"Because..." this was getting more difficult by the second "she doesn't want her kingdom to know of our relationship yet" and wasn't that the same question as before?

Bowser's eyelids started to droop.

"Daddy, when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

So that's what the little runt was really after.

"Larry, shut your eyes and get some sleep, you will find out when your siblings do." Bowser replied in a low growl as he shut his eyes to finally get some rest, knowing that his son was fuming on the other side of the bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

_Another interesting story on the BowserxPeach pairing. What will I come up with next? _

_Flying Pigs AWAY!! _

_Please R&R so that I can be giddy with joy that people like my stories so that I will write more!_

_You know you want to... don't make Bowser cry! _


	11. Hot Showers

_This one isn't too, too fluffy but I think its quite humorous altogether.-mariosonic_

_Thanks to Deanna625 for putting up with me spelling your name wrong (and reviewing) and King Bowser Forever for reviewing as well and everyone else as well. _

_You are super special awesome!!_

"_Now who wants a Cookie?!" (Madagascar)_

Peach loved long hot showers. It soothed her skin and always made her feel good after and kept her sane.

She was half way through when she heard a loud crash in the other room.

She rolled her eyes, _He's early!_

She shouted to her parasol "Perry please tell Bowser I'm in the shower!"

Now to anyone, Peach would have seemed insane for talking to a parasol, except this one was special. Toadsworth had gotten it especially for her, to keep her safe and also to keep tabs on her. Peach had gotten used to it after a while but it still kind of frightened her when he started talking to her out of no where.

Perry slowly hopped over to the Koopa King who was anxiously awaiting Peach so they could go for a little "trip" he had planned for that day.

"Excuse me your highness but your princess is in another castle."

Bowser growled at Perry's horrible joke.

Perry hopped back a step then finally told Bowser where Peach was.

Bowser smiled, he was going to have some fun while waiting for her.

He slowly walked towards Peach's bathroom as Perry protested but he then left in a huff after Bowser threatened to throw him out the window.

He leaned against the door and shouted to Peach "Didn't know it took a princess so long to have a shower!"

"Oh, really! I thought you wanted me to look good for our "date"

"Well I could just kidnap you right now how you are, I'm sure the Koopa Kids won't mind!" he chuckled, that would have really gotten to her.

"Don't you even DARE Bowser Koopa!!" she shouted as she tried to continue washing her hair.

"I don't know, its very tempting, especially how long you're taking..."

"Must I explain again how many steps it takes for me to get my hair washed!"

Bowser laughed, he remembered, about twenty steps to wash her hair and to get it to smell exactly like Peaches.

That scent that made his heart just flutter and his tail wag every time he smelled it on her.

"I don't know you just might have to remind me!"

She scowled and continued to wash her hair.

"I wonder Peach...would you mind me checking your dresser?"

"Don't EVEN touch it!"

He laughed silently and had one more ploy.

"I just want to check what kind of panties you have!"

"Oh you perverted Koopa!!" she shouted in anger then she laughed to herself when she remembered, the last time he tried to pull that stunt she had hidden them on him.

"You'll never find them" she said in a sing-song voice.

"That sounds like a challenge!"

"I doubt you'll find them by the time I'm out of the shower!"

She giggled, that should keep the koopa busy while she finished her shower.

Too bad for her that Bowser had seen through the whole thing and wasn't about to give up.

He leaned against the door again, hearing it creak under his weight.

"You might want to hurry princess, this is door is starting to crack, I don't know how long it will last."

She sighed "Fine, You win!"

She got out of the shower and was starting to dry herself off when she heard a loud thud in the other room. She heard her bed creak under his weight.

That giant reptile was going to drive her batty!

"I guess I should take a nap while I wait" he yelled "Hope that's okay with you!"

"Go ahead, I will probably be awhile!" she yelled back.

Now that would damper his plans a little.

He grinned, she was starting to fight back, but he had one last thing in mind that would certainly get her going.

He got up of her bed and silently tip-toed to the door and started to turn the door knob wanting to freak her out. She didn't scream so he slowly opened the door a crack.

She gave him the response he wanted but instead of only getting a scream, he got a wet cloth in the face as well as he closed the door chuckling.

He would repay her for taking his little games so well tonight when he would ask her a very important question that she wanted so badly to hear.

_Well that one was a little interesting and long. Sorry if I did Perry bad. I have never played Super Princess Peach._

_Now what question will Bowser be asking her?_

_If I enough people respond I just might tell you what and how!! _

_hee hee hee... lets see how many people really want to know! _


	12. Gingerbread Castle

_Yeah for more Christmasy stuff...sorry its just that I might be making a gingerbread house after all!!_

_Yeah for premade kits. Also yeah for completely ignoring their instructions and making something else! _

_Enough talk more story! (This one takes place before the proposal and many other things...) -mariosonic _

Bowser Jr. was excited.

He was working in the kitchen with (who he thought to be soon) Mama Peach working on their gingerbread creation while he snuck candies into his mischievous mouth.

"Junior don't eat those candies! We need them if we want the whole thing to be decorated!"

For Peach this was a special time, she was getting to know each Koopaling and today was Junior's day for time with her.

She wanted to get know them better before Bowser got any more bright ideas.

She glanced up at the giant gingerbread "castle" they were building (everything with Junior had to be big and exciting) and giggled.

Bowser would want to enshrine the castle since it was made by her and junior, even if she told him they had made it for him.

Junior was puzzled, why was she laughing?

Peach looked down at the confused koopa and told him what she was thinking.

Junior burst out laughing, knowing the probability of his father doing that, secretly grabbing more candy while Peach turned back to the unfinished castle.

It looked like her own castle in some ways and yet there were certain points where it looked more like Bowser's. Having the spire that held her face in tinted glass being on top while a giant Bowser that served at the entrance way, challenging the gingerbread "bros." to enter at their own risk.

It was like they both became one in a weird way.

She didn't realize that till she had looked away from the castle, but now it was glaringly obvious.

Smiling at Junior as he added the finishing touches she turned to him and saw the icing that almost encompassed his whole body as he added a make shift flag to the top of the spire.

"Junior where did you get that flag?"

"I made it!"

She squinted her eyes to see what kind he had put up, laughing as she realized it had Junior's handkerchief that he had stuck on top of there.

"That was very good thinking Junior."

Junior got down carefully off their creation and decided it was time to ask her.

"Mama, are you gonna become our real momma soon?"

Peach looked down at him with a smile and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"That's up to your father to tell you"

"But he won't say anything!"

"Well I guess you're going to have to wait till he does."

Junior started to whine "But I want to know now..."

Peach got down on her knees and whispered to her little helper.

"Best things come to those who wait."

She poked his belly.

"And it seems you couldn't wait for the delicious supper that you had forgotten was tonight."

Junior groaned as he realized the predicament he was in, he wasn't going to have room for the feast at the ball.

The supper was going to be a lavish one with visitors from Mushroom Kingdom coming bringing delicacies and wonderful dishes.

"How about we show your father the castle?"

Junior smiled, he was going to get Mama and papa together tonight using the castle.

"Not right now...I want dad to see it tonight during the ball."

This wasn't like Junior, he was always impatient and yet here he was telling her to wait showing off a gingerbread castle that would have Bowser gushing over his youngest.

She didn't know what he was planning but she would find out later.

"O..kay...why don't you go freak out Wendy with your new look while I get ready for tonight."

Junior grinned "Good idea!"

She knew she shouldn't have influenced Junior to scare his sister but she needed some time alone to think about tonight.

He ran out of the kitchen with icing sugar still covering his body ,making him appear as if he was dressing up for Halloween, as Peach quickly started cleaning up.

A startled goomba maid made its way towards her shrieking.

"PRINCESS! You shouldn't be doing dishes! Go,GO! You need to get ready! This isn't a job for you!"

Peach laughed silently as the maid shooed her away.

Now, what dress would she wear...

_Yeah for family fluffyness! Time to go make a masterpiece with gingerbread (lol probably make some horrible disaster). _

_But...first...studying... :(_


	13. Staring at the Stars

_You know what time it is? Proposal time!! (hears squealing) -mariosonic_

_Because you are so awesome Deanna625, you guys get the story today. Yes its short but a lot is said with just a few words._

Peach looked up at the stars. They looked so beautiful this time of year from this hill.

Obviously Bowser knew this too since he took her here for their date.

He had brought along a blanket to lay on the ground so that they could stare at the stars for as long as time could let them.

Bowser was currently lying beside her staring up, keeping her warm with the heat his body gave off.

Peach loved hearing his slow breaths as his eyes watched the heavens, just knowing that he was beside her always made her calm and made everything else serene.

She didn't want anything to disturb this peace.

Bowser had other ideas though.

"Peach, what do you think of the stars?"

She rolled over and faced him.

"They are beautiful, being free in the sky, roaming across the galaxy, something I would like to be."

"I wouldn't want you to be a star." he said quietly.

"And why's that?"

"You're too beautiful to be a star."he said as he turned to her seeing her face turn a deep red.

"Also I would never be able to keep up with you travelling the galaxy."

Bowser felt for something in his shell.

"I never would want that because...I want to be with you forever." he said as he pulled out a black box out of his shell.

Bowser got up on one knee as Peach stood in surprise as he showed her something she had been hoping for.

Bowser slowly opened the box to a beautiful golden ring.

Bowser grinned, tail wagging, as he said "Will you marry this undeserving Koopa?"

Peach answered in a different way then he had anticipated.

She bent down and kissed him.

She put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her as she stopped and pulled her mouth way to finally answer his question.

"Yes"

_Yeah for Ultra-Fluffiness!_

_Also I should tell you, Bowser made the ring himself with his fiery breath. _

_He wanted something to create something special for his special one _

_(Take THAT Super Mario Galaxy!!)_

_Hope it wasn't too cheasy. _

_I got inspired when I got off my lazy butt and looked at the night sky. (I live in the country)_


	14. That One Flower

It was a very beautiful day at Peach's castle, this was increased ten fold when she finally found the time away from all her duties and preparations for the wedding to spend it in her personal garden. All her favourite flowers were blooming but it seemed one of them didn't want to fully bloom. She frowned as she saw how it was so close to fully opening up and she knew it would be the focus of her garden if it did.

"It only blooms in late summer." whispered Bowser into his fiance's ear. She hadn't heard his footsteps because of her intense wondering on why this one flower wouldn't bloom.

"I didn't know you had a green thumb Bowser" Peach said as she turned towards him. She noticed how his eyes turned soft as he looked upon her.

"That's because I gave you that flower, it reminded me of you" he said as he looked at the flower then back at Peach who had put her hand on his arm. She felt the warmth from the fire contained within his body that suddenly became warmer. She had a good idea as to why.

"Now why do you say that" she asked playfully watching as he tried to contain his excitement that Peach was so close to him. His tail now swishing back and forth almost threatening to destroy all the other flowers behind him with the wind it was creating.

"Both...look so beautiful when they are in full bloom and are well worth the wait" he finally said as he stared into her eyes as her heart flopped.

"Well then, I guess we will have to wait till the end of summer for it to bloom now won't we" she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She felt him put his huge arms around her and pull her close in a warm embrace.

They both walked back to the castle, well one of them did, through all the destroyed flowers that were killed from Bowser's excitement, still kissing as they anxiously awaited the day of their marriage at the end of summer.

As Bowser walked away with Peach in his arms they hadn't noticed that the late bloomer was still there among the dead flowers, still growing, and becoming more beautiful each day.


	15. Awkward

_Well this one is for the awkward moments in life. Back to fluff after this! -mariosonic_

He didn't want to be found.

Them to be found.

He just wanted to stand there and kiss her forever, enjoying the way her hair felt on his scales on this cool summer night. But with every story, he didn't get his way...yet.

BOOM

_Great, they showed up_ Bowser thought in sarcasm. What had he done wrong now?

Peach broke away from their kiss and looked up in shock as she saw toads dressed in black hanging from black bungie cords that had broken through the roof pointing fully loaded water guns with flashlights taped to them at Bowser, blinding him.

Bowser would have laughed if he hadn't seen Peach's "father" appear at the door.

"And here I thought you wanted to marry my poppet." Toadsworth said casually, knowing this would infuriate the already angry reptile, as he walked into the mess that was Peach's room.

"Stand down team, I'll handle this!" he shouted as he neared the embarrassed couple.

"What did I do wrong now!" Bowser shouted, throwing his hands up in anger as Toadsworth neared.

"You are kissing Peach, ALONE, in her bedroom!" Toadsworth roared at Bowser.

Bowser fumed and stared at the wall as Peach tried to reason with Toadsworth.

"He was kissing me goodnight!" she retorted as she saw Bowser's face change from red from embarrassment to anger as he realized what Toadsworth accused him of almost thinking of doing.

"Well that sure was one LONG goodnight kiss!"

Bowser had enough of these accusations.

"I WILL not even think of going that far TILL I'm married to my WIFE!" he growled.

"I promised her that the first time we really actually kissed!" he admitted in anger and continued

"I will NEVER break a promise to Peach!" he shouted with rage.

Toadsworth smiled as Bowser tried to defend his honor.

"Good, then I expect you to kiss in a more public place then a BEDROOM if you truly mean that promise!" Toadsworth said with a smirk.

"It's late and Peach needs her beauty sleep, so please come and kiss her another time." he said politely as he escorted a very angry Bowser ,who protested every step of the way, out of Peach's room as the BFGA squad slowly followed after them, water guns pumped and at the ready.

Peach sighed as she looked up at the holes in the roof realizing that she would have to sleep in a guest bedroom.

You shouldn't have said that Toadsworth, now he will want to kidnap me just to spite you. She giggled as she thought this.

It was going to be very interesting waiting for the end of the month.

_Well, this one was a little more embarrassing for Bowser then anyone... and a little more personal_

_WHO LOVES AWKWARD MOMENTS!!_

_Any way... I should return to writing fluff. _

_(Sadness...no one reviewed chapter 10! And it was a long one too...)_

_Thanks to Denna625 and raytac545455 for reviewing. Both of you get my personal thanks!  
_

_You two are AWESOME!_

_(I should stop writing in capitals and emphasizing...I AM YELLING TOO MUCH!!)_


	16. Brawl

_My first attempt at an action scene, some angst, and a whole lot more.-mariosonic_

_Thanks goes out to Deanna625 and raytac545455 for being awesome and reviewing. _

_I'm sorry I'm not answering the question (maybe if you read at the end statement I might drop the bomb)._

_I might write that story later on. For now you get this!_

Bowser and Peach had been sitting in one of Peach's gazebos that lined her private garden, staring into each others eyes, when Mario stormed into the gazebo demanding what was going on between her and Bowser.

As with everything else, Mario was the last to know about their engagement.

Peach looked at him with fear in her eyes as he had grabbed her by the shoulders waiting for a reply. She continued to look at him in shock as he shook her awaiting her answer.

Bowser couldn't take it anymore, he was going to far.

Bowser got up and separated them with his hands and looked at the furious plumber, rage building in his eyes.

"How could you!" Mario yelled at her.

"He loves me more then you ever will!" Peach screamed back as she fought back tears.

"Who was the one who ALWAYS saved YOU!!"

"For what Mario! You always did it for the ADVENTURE!" she yelled as she saw him visibly being stabbed in the heart.

"How could you think that? How could you fall for HIM! Your ENEMY!"

Himself being mentioned, Bowser took this as an opportune moment to but in.

"Plumber, you are more dense then ever! Did you not see how she LET me take her each time!"

Mario looked and realized that Bowser was there and roared "She ALWAYS fought back!"

Bowser laughed "Did she? Well I guess that's why she never had very many guards around her!"

Mario screamed at him as he tackled Bowser through the gazebo and started to try to strangle Bowser.

Bowser grabbed Mario's hands and took them off his neck and held him there as he tried to talk to him.

"Mario leave her alone, can't you see how much you are already hurting her! If you truly did love her then you would be GLAD for her!"

"How can I be glad when I have devoted half my life to protecting that TRAMP!" Mario shouted as he squirmed in Bowser's hands.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FIANCE THAT!" Bowser roared and threw Mario into a tree behind the gazebo which held a princess sobbing into her dress.

She heard the crunch as Mario collided with it causing her to cry even more.

The two most important people to her were fighting over her and all she could do was cry.

Bowser ran towards Mario but was taken back when Mario stood up and had the look of murder in his eyes.

The determined plumber ran towards Bowser screaming a war cry as he swung at Bowser with his hammer. Bowser tried to dodge his attacks but couldn't dodge them all as he got struck on the side.

This plumber had officially angered Bowser to the point of blood lust.

Bowser swiped at Mario's head and missed as he again tried to hit Bowser.

Mario didn't avoid all of it, getting a scratch across his arm that cut deep.

Bowser roared as pain shot through his foot as Mario hammered his foot with his hammer and with that Bowser blew fireball that set Mario's body ablaze as he jumped back, dropping his hammer.

Mario ignored the burning sensation since his clothes were tailored for withstanding fire.

All he wanted was to see Bowser dead at that moment.

Bowser grabbed the metal hammer and broke it in two as he growled in rage.

Why couldn't that plumber understand!

Bowser roared and ran towards the flame engulfed Mario, both meeting in the middle of the terrace.

Bowser tried to grab the plumber but he had jumped and hit Bowser in the face with a clenched fist sending Bowser flying back, landing in a patch of flowers .

Bowser tried to stand up as Mario ran towards him, who was bleeding from his arm causing the flames to lick up his blood creating a bloody steam.

Mario ran towards him at an unhuman like speed, jumping, then hitting Bowser in the side with his foot sending Bowser back into the ground.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" he screamed at Bowser as he punched Bowser in the stomach.

"MY LIFE"

"MY TIME"

"MY LOVE"

Mario emphasized each word with a blow to Bowser's stomach causing Bowser to feel some discomfort since Mario was hitting his padded stomach .

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR HISSY-FIT!" Bowser yelled as he finally retaliated and punched Mario in the face causing him to fly into the water fountain, cracking the statue that sat on it, putting out the flames that surrounded his body when he fell into the water.

Bowser walked slowly over to the fountain and grabbed the almost unconscious Mario out of the water.

Bower quietly whispered into his ear "I have held back till now because of the way my fiancé feels about you but not anymore, you cross the line again and I WILL kill you!"

He dropped Mario back into the fountain and walked towards his sobbing princess who was curled up in a ball in the half broken gazebo.

Bowser slowly bent down and picked her up carefully from the wreckage and carried her inside the castle, his foot swelling up, as Mario tried to regain his senses.

Mario saw them walking inside before he blacked out in the broken fountain.

He would get his revenge.

He was destined for Peach.

_Wow, this one seems like its connected to another one. _

_You know, strangely these all feel like they are connected._

_Oh well. You don't get the "Proposal" story today. (I just answered the question!)_

_But maybe another day. I know you want a good written story for that._


	17. Sunshine

_This one is connected (again) to another one of the short stories...maybe I should just say story...never mind on with the story!!-mariosonic_

"_To the NEMESIS mobile!" -Resident Evil: (In a nut shell) _

The sun was bright and hot as Bowser walked around the marketplace.

He looked around as he tried to find a certain store.

One of them has to sell them.

This was getting more annoying by the second.

He had the urge to just burn something to relieve his frustration.

First Mario, now this.

He contemplated for a second. What kind did she like?

He finally decided on getting something classic, red roses.

He finally found a stall selling them with a small toad behind it. It looked frightened as Bowser neared it.

This just pissed off Bowser more. He was only shopping!

He quietly tried to calm himself as he finally asked this terrified toad.

"I want a bouquet of red roses."

Bowser cringed as he thought what Toadsworth would have said if he saw him with these flowers.

The thought of Toadsworth caused Bowser's bad temper to fester even more.

The toad quickly gave him the flowers. Bowser slowly moved to give the toad payment but the toad was so terrified he just told him to take it.

Bowser chuckled under his breath, maybe it was good to still be feared.

Now he just had to find her. Hopefully she wouldn't have hid again.

He sighed remembering how long it had taken to find her last time. She was getting better at it.

He slowly walked towards Peach's castle, wincing because of his one swelled up foot, hoping that Toadsworth would not see him.

If he did, he wouldn't be able to keep his temper as that infuriating toad would question him more about what had happened that morning, further angering him.

Why did everything had to be so difficult when all he wanted to do was give her something to brighten her day.

Bowser walked past the guards who still gave him those suspicious looks as always. He walked to Peach's room hoping she would be there.

But something Bowser didn't realize till that moment is that he would have to walk past Toadsworth's room.

Bowser's hand started to unconsciously squeeze the bouquet of beautiful roses.

He continued on his way trying to formulate a plan as to how to get past that dreadful room.

"Awww... screw it, I'll just ran past!" he decided, feeling flustered.

Bowser gripped the flowers harder, not noticing that some were starting to break away and fall under his tight grip.

He was so concentrated of getting past without Toadsworth stopping him.

Bowser neared the room.

He broke into a run past it, ignoring the screaming pain in his foot, hearing the old toad shout something but ignored it.

He neared Peach's room and without knocking opened the door.

Peach was staring at a picture of Bowser and Mario standing with her and all their friends from one of their adventures together, while sitting on her bed, tear drops slowly falling down her face. Peach looked up to see the panting reptile walk into the room and quickly hid the picture under her pillow.

Bowser looked down at the bouquet he held and saw that the were all dead and broken.

He would never take his anger, that had finally peaked, out on Peach but he would on Kamek when he got home.

That magician better having flame proof robes on!!

Peach sniffled then noticed what Bowser was holding as he continued to pant.

"These...roses...were...going...to...be...for...you..."

Bowser finally recovered his breath.

"I wanted to make you happy..."

Peach laughed, the tears still evident on her face but had finally stopped falling, as she got up and walked towards him.

"You didn't have to do that, just having you here makes me happy."

He looked down at her as she hugged him.

"You don't have to worry about me..." she replied, sounding muffled, as her face buried itself into his warm stomach.

"How could I not! I love you!"

Peach looked up at him and smiled a little, forgetting about all her pain when she looked into his loving eyes.

"Because you are my sunshine. You will always brighten my day"

_Well this one got me singing a song again._

_You are my sunshine you awesome reviewers!! (raytac545455, Deanna625)_

_If the other people who love to read this would review they would also become part of my sunshine!! _

_(I know who you are...you know you want to be a part of it! lol) _


	18. Her Sleepy Guardian

_Yeah for the return of FLUFFYNESS!! _

_Wow this is becoming more interesting. I'll have to put these all in order once I find out where this is going! -mariosonic_

Bowser looked down at his lap.

She had fallen asleep lying against his belly.

He had stayed beside her the entire evening and now he guessed he would be here the night as well.

He knew Toadsworth would give him the dressing down of a life time but he didn't care.

She needed him.

Peach wouldn't admit it but she was hurt deep down inside by Mario's actions.

Bowser sighed as he felt the couch creak in response to his movement. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful lying there.

His hand gently ran through her hair, taking in her scent, as he stared at her with warm eyes.

He would do anything to keep her safe.

He was her protector.

Bowser looked up at the clock as it chimed the hour, hoping it wouldn't wake her.

She was so precious to him, more precious then all his castles, his kingdom, his life.

He watched her as she slowly moved in her sleep, her face snuggling more into Bowser's warm chest.

Bowser couldn't help but hold her close, as if his embrace could heal all pain that afflicted her heart.

He could feel her slow breaths on him, causing him too be lulled into a half-sleep.

He gently shook himself.

No! He would protect her from everything.

He was her guardian!

His eye's kept trying to fall but Bowser kept on protesting.

Finally his eyes won the battle and Bowser sat there in a deep sleep with Peach sleeping on his lap.

He would be there for her.

Forever.

Protecting his Peach.

--------------------

Peach woke up to loud snoring, looking into her guardian's chest and realized Bowser was sleeping, here, in her room.

She giggled as she looked up at his face, seeing the way his face twitched as his mouth sucked in more air.

He was trying so hard to help her that she decided to ignore his obnoxious snoring, for now.

Peach turned her head to see the arms that held her.

She smiled, he wasn't going to leave her alone with her pain.

The fire in his stomach lulled her with its warmth, beckoning her to sleep.

Peach slowly went back to sleep against his chest, knowing that her sleep-deprived guardian was not going to leave her anytime soon.

She would help him with Toadsworth in the morning.

Oh, how he was going to need it.

-------------------------

Toadsworth paced in his room.

Bowser had been in there too long, but Toadsworth wasn't going to risk ruining the healing Bowser had started within Peach.

But Bowser would be wishing he was somewhere else in the morning.

Toadsworth secretly paged his favourite disciplining toads that Bowser would need a good wake up call.

The BFGA squad got into action.

Bowser was in for one horrible morning.

_Wonder what will happen? (I seriously don't know lol)_

_Well lets see what comes up when I write again!_

_(Thanks to everyone who reviews...Deanna625 you are __**awesome)**_


	19. Darkness

_I know its short but here is a look into Mario's downward spiral into insanity, very tragic I must say. -mariosonic_

Mario couldn't control the sobs that wracked his body.

She was his special one.

His love.

His life.

Mario looked up at the roof of his home from where he was sitting on the floor, engulfed in darkness.

He hit his fist against the floor as his gaze returned to the floor, crying in frustration.

How could he let this happen.

He loved her so much and yet here she was, engaged to his rival.

A scream left his throat when his sadness engulfed him as his hands went to his head, cradling himself.

His whole life wasted for her.

For her.

His life dedicated to her.

Torn from him.

His life now meant so little.

All his accomplishments saving her now meant nothing.

Mario started to hear whispers.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

The whispers quieted.

A voice, breaking free from the whispers, eerily started to taunt Mario.

**Poor, poor Mario... the plumber that lost his happy ending.**

The voice cackled as Mario looked up to see where it was coming from.

It laughed as Mario's head whipped around still searching for the source.

**I am you Mario.**

Mario's throat constricted as he tried to talk "What do you want?"

It laughed again, causing Mario to try to press himself into the wall.

**Why, I want the same thing you do.**

Mario felt like he was cornered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Mario screamed.

**Yes I do. You want her.**

Mario stiffened.

**That's right Mario, I know.**

Mario cautiously called out "How?"

**Because I am you.**

"NO!"

**Embrace my voice Mario and I will make all your dreams come true.**

Mario shouted even louder but he felt himself begin to lose to the voice.

"NO!!"

**That's it Mario...don't fight your anger...let it consume you...**

Mario roared "NO!!!"

He slumped over, his body shaking from exertion.

**I will consume you.**

Mario's head slowly looked up, his eyes radiating hate.

"**And she will be ours"**

_Very creepy! _

_...Not very much to say today but hope you help me critique it!_

_What are some ideas as to who is the voice?_


	20. All Tied Up

_I'm so happy I can still write more things with these two! Wow this one seems a little long (its not the longest, I know!) But you get to reap the benefits! _

_(mmmm...pie...)- mariosonic_

Blackness engulfed her as she tried opening her eyes.

She didn't know what was happening.

All she knew was that she couldn't see and that someone was carrying her.

"Bowser?" she said into the cloth that she felt across her mouth and the ropes that kept her hands at her side.

She focussed on the feeling of the hands carrying her.

Those weren't Bowser's hands.

They felt like human hands. Gloved hands.

It couldn't be!

Peach screamed but only to have the noise muffled as she heard a voice that she now was terrified of hearing.

"Shhh...it will be all right soon my Peach"

Peach screeched into the cloth as she felt him shift her, feeling wind rush past her as he jumped into the air.

"BOWSER!" she screamed again as loud as she possibly could, voice sounding muffled, still getting silence as an answer.

"That reptile will never be able to take you from me again!"

Tears started to fall down Peach's face, fearing what he had in store for her.

Peach's heart thumping with fear as she was carried ,by the one who thought she was destined for, into the night.

Bowser awoke finding himself bound and tape across his mouth with the sun shining in his eyes.

Oh that Toadsworth was going to get it!

Bowser slowly got on his feet, tied together, and hopped over to note on the table.

All it said was.

_Something dear to me _

_Taken away by my enemy_

_What was once mine has become yours_

_But in the end it will never be_

_Your happy ending_

This confused Bowser. What was something that he had taken from an enemy.

It hit him.

Where was Peach!

"Peach?" Bowser said nervously through the muffle.

Bowser hopped towards the door.

"Peach?"

He said a little louder.

Still not hearing anything, Bowser hopped and hit Peach's bedroom door.

He heard giggling on the other side.

This wasn't happening!

He needed to get free.

He needed to be there for her!

Bowser hit the door again.

It finally opened to reveal Bowser's most hated team of toads. The BFGA squad, starting to laugh at him for being tied up.

Bowser's voice came out muffled as he tried to shout "GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES!"

The squad fell a little back as they saw the rage in his eyes.

"DO IT NOW!" he roared through the muffle.

"I'm sorry old chap but this is your consequence for staying the night, ALONE, in her majesty's room." Toadsworth said as he calmly walked towards the infuriated giant.

He quietly whispered to the squad's leader.

"Jolly good job tying him up."

"Sir...that wasn't us..."

"SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN!" Bowser shouted as he hopped towards the old toad.

"What? By who...you?" Toadsworth laughed as he slowly pulled off the cloth blocking Bowser's mouth.

"Read the note in the room!" he told Toadsworth as he shouted towards the frightened squadron of toads "UNTIE ME NOW!"

The leader looked at Toadsworth, he nodded his head, and slowly started untying the raging reptile.

As soon as the ropes were untied, Bowser raced down the hallways towards the hanger that held his Clown Car.

All the while worrying about the person he most treasured being in danger.

He roared as he ran past the many people lining the hallways in the castle as he mentally screamed at himself.

He was her protector, the one she depended upon, and he had not saved her from her kidnapper!

Smoke began to billow out of his noise.

Bowser opened the door to the princess's private hanger, spotting his car near her giant pink airplane.

Toadsworth came running up beside him, shocking Bowser as to how he had caught him.

He wheezed as he quickly shoved something into Bowser's hand.

"Here, find her using this tracker!"

"How did you...!"

"No time for questions! Use it and bring back my poppet!" he yelled as Bowser jumped into his vehicle.

There was no doubt in Bowser's mind that he would bring the one he was destined for back.

_Time to go eat pie:)_

_Thanks to Deanna625 and raytac545455 for being helpful and awesome reviewers!!_


	21. Location, Location, Location

_You want it? _

_You got it! Part Deux to All Tied Up.-mariosonic_

The queen smiled. Her plan was coming to fruition

It had all been so easy.

This plumber was blinded by his anger and love so much that he had actually allowed an enemy of his entrance into his mind.

She was going to kill two birds with one stone!

Cackling as Mario continued to run blindly towards his doom, the place where he first rescued the princess, would soon become their final resting place.

Bowser stared at the tracker as he navigated his flying contraption to follow after Mario.

Smoke billowing out of his noise in frustration and anger.

Fire threatening to escape his control and burst out from his closed lips, burning everything before him if not kept in check.

That plumber would never see the light of day again if he laid one finger on her!

He looked out across the landscape.

This country seemed awfully familiar to him.

Wasn't that his old stomping grounds?

Puzzled, Bowser looked down at the tracker again. The dot had stopped moving, meaning that someone had finally reached their destination.

He looked away from the tracker again, eyes slowly widening in surprise.

Mario had brought her here?

The land filled with lava and brimstone lay before him.

His world.

His kingdom

The Darklands.

Mario slowly walked towards the ruins of an old castle. He recognised the style but not the location. That was one of Bowser's old castles.

So fitting that it would all end here.

The first time they met, Mario's eyes had widened as he saw the beauty that was before him.

She looked so perfect there. Waiting patiently for a hero to rescue her. The way she whispered thank you brought tints of red to Mario's face as he had slowly untied her. She was like an angel in a land filled with blight and sadness, bringing hope and happiness to his life.

He would never forget that moment.

The queen pushed him on.

It was almost time.

She had promised him they would be together forever, no matter what.

Peach would always be his.

Mario slowly walked inside the castle towards the cliff over hanging a giant pit of lava, the location of his first battle against that reptile.

Bowser jumped out of his car as it neared the ground, running as soon as his feet felt the dirt beneath them. There were tracks leading inside the place of his first defeat.

He had to hurry.

She needed him.

No matter what was before him, he would be there for her.

She loved him.

_Well there is part two to All Tied up. This one is connected to The End of A Legend. Don't worry its not over yet!! I have an idea for where the story is kind of going... and it involves Geno somehow... and dolls (action-figures)...heeheehee. _

_I might write it after I'm done sledding..._

_**...So kiss me goodbye.**_

_**Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.**_

_**So kiss me goodbye.**_

_**I can see the venom in your eyes.**_

_**Goodbye...**_

Song: _(Cobra Starship: Snakes on a Plane)_


	22. The End of A Legend

_Yeah, another DANGER story!! Again, be glad I hate tragedies! This one is a little sad though. The end of a legend. -mariosonic_

_(Also, you should listen to the music "Final Smith Fight" from the Matrix when you read this, I was listening to it constantly as I wrote this) _

Bowser didn't want this day to come. He didn't want this to happen to her.

How could this have happened?

"Give her back Mario she doesn't belong to you!"

"She never belonged to you, and now she never will."

Mario lifted Peach over his head. Peach screamed into the cloth over her face. She couldn't do anything about the ropes holding her.

She was held over a cliff, that if dropped, would send her plunging into lava. Mario edged closer to the edge.

"Don't do this Mario!"

"You made me lose everything!" Mario screamed as tears fell down his face.

"Don't give me that SHIT Mario! You have everything! Friends, FAMILY!!" Bowser shouted as he moved a step closer.

Mario kept edging closer to the edge. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that he was near the end.

"She was MINE! She LOVED me! She was everything to ME!"

"Then why are you trying to KILL her!"

"Because YOU took her away from me!"

Mario looked one last time over his shoulder as Peach whimpered into the cloth, biting down as she sobbed.

Mario looked at her face and softened. Peach looked frightened, so frightened, when she should have been happy.

Mario whispered "Do not worry my Peach, we will be together, forever."

"MARIO!"

"YOU LOSE, BOWSER!"

Mario jumped high into the air with his signature jump as Bowser screaming "PEACH!" and ran forward.

Time seemed to slow down as Peach went flying into the air as Mario closed his eyes waiting for death to take him, with his love, to the beyond.

Bowser stretched out his hands as he flung himself near the edge and barely grabbed Peach's ropes.

Mario was still holding onto her when he felt himself stop falling. Opening his eyes he saw that Bowser had caught her. He was furious, why couldn't that reptile just let him have his way! Mario roared in anger as he tugged on Peach so that she may fall.

Bowser pulled back trying desperately to get Peach back on solid ground. The cliff started to creak under Bowser's weight as he pulled back.

Mario snarled as he flung himself out into the air holding Peach. As Peach's dress ripped, Mario saw Peach being pulled over the edge as the cliff started to give way. He closed his eyes and fell.

She would be with him.

She would be there always with him.

Bowser grasped onto the new ledge with one hand as it gave way beneath him and caught and held Peach firmly. He slowly climbed up onto the cliff. As Bowser cut the ropes with his claws that held Peach captive, Peach looked over the ledge and saw Mario's famous cap slowly being engulfed in flames. Peach started sobbing even more as Bowser brought her close and they both wept together as they tried to understand what had happened.

How could this have happened?

_Wow, this one is a little tragic... don't worry, Mario is somehow alive in every other story!_

_Wow, music is good inspiration when you write! _

_Every time you review, Bowser gets a peck on the cheek from Peach!_

_Lets see how pink his face gets!!! (I think I'm writing a little TOO fast lol) _


	23. And Starting Anew

_Well I couldn't kill him off so I may make a side story out of this if enough people like this. Along with Bowser and Peach's story of course. Sorry for no fluffy moment here but I needed to tie up some loose ends (lol there are so many loose ends with this.)-mariosonic _

_(Sorry for obsessing and putting songs in but this one seemed good...)_

_**...Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up**_

_**And know the stars are**_

_**Holding you, holding you, holding you**_

_**Tonight...**_

_Song:(FM Static: Surrender)_

Something wasn't right.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Geno watched as Mario made his fateful jump.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Geno watched as Mario's spirit slowly drifted towards his position and his Mario's hat slowly disappear.

Mario's life wasn't finished yet.

Not if he truly wanted his life to end.

He would become something that would bring a happy ending to his life.

He would find the real one who he was destined for.

Mario slowly opened his eyes, sensing his weightlessness and lack of clothes to see a bright shining star appear before him.

"Mario"

"Where am I?" Mario said in a confused and

"You died you foolish plumber."

"What?"

"You killed yourself thinking that you would be here with her forever you fool!"

"But..."

"Did you really think that would instantly make her love you again!"

"I..."

"If you truly loved her you wouldn't have put her through that! But instead you chose to listen to your own selfish desires! All your past accomplishments mean NOTHING now! One bad apple ruins the barrel!"

The star moved towards him as it berated a confused Mario.

"Did you really believe those lies? Did you really think that treacherous queen would really give you what you wanted?"

"She said..."

"She TRICKED YOU, incompetent fool! I am almost ashamed to say I ever helped you!"

"Geno?"

"Did you truly love her?"

"Yes..."

"Do YOU TRULY LOVE HER!!"

"Yes!"

"**DO YO-**"

"**YES!**"

Geno stared at him intently, reading Mario like a book.

"Her love has already been taken by another and your life has already been spent...but..."

"But what?"

Geno moved closer to Mario, something floating behind him.

"To truly show that you loved her you must give up what is precious to you."

"What do I have that is precious?"

The star smiled.

"Your memories, your love, and your body."

Mario's face turned to stone.

"If you truly loved her you will give them up."

"But what will I become if I have nothing?"

The thing hidden behind Geno came into view.

A doll, resembling Mario, stood in front of him.

"What I give to you in return for proving yourself is the chance to redeem what you have lost."

Mario looked over this human sized "action-figure".

It was masterfully carved.

He saw that this doll had been designed to house weapons efficently.

A cloak enclosing it bringing a air of mysteriousness to it.

"You will lose everything that defined you but in return you get another chance at life, your only purpose will be to protect the royal family in secret."

"Will I remember anything at all, my brother, my friends?"

"The only thing I will let you remember is the deep shame that you feel, even now, for what you have done, that will be what drives you."

Mario inspected the hands, seeing that it closely resembled Geno's puppet's weapon system.

"You will become the ultimate tool, the best at everything as I was, but in return you will pay for it with your voice."

"WHAT?"

"Must I remind you what happened when you last opened your mouth?"

Mario's face hardened, trying to hide his fear and guilt.

He did truly love her but was it worth giving up everything?

He turned his face towards Geno.

"Will I ever love again Geno?"

Geno smiled at his innocent question.

"In time...you may love again."

Mario's face grasped the doll's hands with his own as a tear slid down his defeated face.

"Do it..."

_Well what did you think? Was it a good way of redeeming Mario in your eyes?_

_Does it deserve its own story? R&R and tell me!_

_Time to go to bed...zzz...zz..z..zzz. _


	24. Eulogy

_Now this one is LONG! But it is pretty good I think. Hope you like it!-mariosonic_

_(Thanks to raytac545455 and Deanna625...you two should get trophies or something!)_

He was dead.

That thought kept running through Peach's head as Bowser slowly picked her up and carried her out of the ruins.

One of her closest friends was dead.

She moved her head more into her love's arm, feeling safe in his arms.

Her crying becoming muffled as she mourned as Bowser neared his copter.

Bowser slowly got in, keeping Peach steady, as he got it started.

He didn't entirely hate Mario, he had respected him and his continuous efforts of saving Peach.

To really think that he could have died in such a horrible way, creating so much hurt before his death, just completely destroyed all his good acts of kindness.

To be known as the one who had almost killed her majesty would be a terrible way to remember him.

The one who had tried so hard to protect her had almost killed her.

Bowser sighed a sad sigh.

"Peach..."

"I can't believe he's gone..."

Bowser didn't know what to do or say.

So instead of trying to comfort her with words, Bowser comforted her in the best way he could, holding her and taking part in her grief.

The copter flew silently into the sunrise, the only noises breaking it were the ones of sadness and regret.

This hadn't turned out how she had wanted.

They all were alive!

The Shadow Queen fumed in the ruins as she flew about in her true form, a black, poisonous smoke.

She would have to find another way.

Her soul would find a suitable body, and with it, take over their world, one kingdom at a time.

"Bowser?" Peach said quietly as she lifted her head from his arms.

"Yes?"

"When they start asking about him, would you please let them remember him how we do?"

Bowser looked down at her and thought for a moment before he answered.

"I will tell them who he truly was inside" pausing a moment to look out at the setting sun.

"an honourable hero who died tragically."

Peach turned her head towards the setting sun, seeing how closely it resembled their situation.

The age of numerous kidnaps and heroic plumbers was setting, and in its place a new one was rising.

He looked out over the commotion in the palace garden, waiting for the event to start.

There was no threat here but he had to make sure.

He continued sitting attentively in a tree right near the grave and the golden statue.

Someone close to the royal family had died. He didn't know who but he really didn't care.

He looked down at his hand as he went over the past few days.

Waking up a few days ago in a mysterious forest he had no recollection of anything before that time. All he knew was the task that he had. Protect the kingdom and its rulers.

Something troubled him though.

What was this feeling inside of him.

It kept haunting him every time he was side tracked from his role.

He also couldn't figure out why he was in this wooden body.

Sure it was useful but how did he acquire it.

All these questions troubled the cloaked figure in the tree as he waited in the shadows.

The funeral had gone well, at least as good as a funeral can go.

Bowser looked over at all the superficial guests as they left. Most of them had only heard of Mario's exploits and this made him angry.

Mario had been worthy adversary, someone that should've been treated with respect and yet here all these people wanted was to get back to their lives as they passed the pictures of their fallen hero.

The few people who actually cared gave tearful eulogies and told some wonderful stories of his adventures.

Even his eldest son, Ludwig, had given one, telling how powerful and great his father's enemy had been.

The other children had chosen him to be their representative, but he highly doubted that most of them knew what that truly meant.

Luigi couldn't even bring himself to speak because of his grief for his fallen brother, Daisy trying in vain to comfort him.

Peach had chosen to stay quiet and be by Bowser's side, crying into his arm that held her in warm embrace as the empty casket was lowered into the ground.

Bowser had looked over towards Toadsworth as the old toad kept a solemn face.

He was silently paying his final respects to the great hero that had once been their kingdom's champion.

The wooden doll turned his hidden head towards the giant reptile. He would become the king, the doll silently told himself.

That thing was what he had to protect and yet it seemed perfectly able to protect itself.

This left him questioning his purpose but he pushed it to the side.

He looked at the others all congregated around the filled ground. All these people somehow seemed familiar to him but yet he couldn't put names to faces.

These people he had to protect.

He shifted his position to get a better look at the one who he thought would become queen.

She looked pretty but yet her beauty did not bring any comfort to him as he couldn't figure out how he knew her.

He had enough all these questions that swirled inside his head and decided he needed to get away.

Destroying some of the monsters that plagued the joined kingdoms would serve as a distraction enough he thought.

The mysterious figure disappeared into the day leaving only the faint marks of scratches on the tree as proof that he had been there.

All the mourners had all gone and left only Bowser and Peach standing there in front of the golden statue dedicated to Mario.

Peach couldn't help but remember the first time Mario had come to the castle and had embarrassed himself

Mario eating pasta like crazy after her rescue, feeling starved, causing all the officials that were dining with her to stop and stare causing Mario to look up with red tints on his giant face as he realized

what he had been doing.

Bowser interrupted her memories asking a question that was bothering him.

"Do you really think Mario died?"

Peach looked up at the bright sky.

"No...I think he's still watching us, probably wanting to almost sacrifice himself in regret and beg for forgiveness from us both. I pray the stars have mercy on him."

Bowser looked with her into the sky, both not realizing how close to the truth Peach had come.

His giant hand holding her close to him, trying to bring comfort to his hurting princess, Bowser slowly walked with her back into her castle that brought back so many haunting memories of the one everyone

thought to be deceased.

_Well there... enough with death and time for new things! _

_R&R, I need suggestions! _

_Who should Mario fall in love with? _

_Who should the Queen use in her quest for world domination?_

_I would love any ideas people give me!_

_Well now time to read other peoples stories!_


	25. Moment In Time

_Wow, I just keep on writing... Know what that means!! You get another story before __New Years! Toodles!__(Its kind of short but its still fluffy!)__ -mariosonic_

_This story is kind of (KIND OF) inspired by the eventually happening dance in Change of Heart_.

Bowser couldn't help but stare, everything else disappearing before him as the doors at the top of the stairs opened. She waltzed slowly down the steps towards him in her pink satin dress. Her hair was down as she slowly made her way across the floor towards him. It all seemed to good to be true. Her pink lips accenting her beautiful face. She looked so heavenly as she wordlessly accepted his hand with her own and started dancing with him. Good thing he had practiced, he didn't want to screw up this perfect moment that seemed to slow down for him. He slowly spun her watching her hair flutter as he completed it.

He never wanted this dance to end.

She saw him the second they opened the doors and she couldn't help but smile at his glowing face. She couldn't figure out how they had fitted him in that suit but she didn't care. She was going to dance with him and that sent her heart fluttering. She accepted his hand and slowly started to dance across the floor. The whole world seemed to disappear as she stared at his face noticing how his red mane seemed to bounce as they danced. His eyes seemed so serene and peaceful as he spun her and then spun her back towards him.

Unfortunately he had done it a little to hard the second time and she came towards him to fast. She spun into his chest as he caught her from falling and she felt his belly start to warm up as Bowser's cheeks flared with the same amount of heat from embarrassment as he tried to apologize as he helped her up. Peach looked into his eyes with happiness which he returned in ten fold as they just stood there looking at each other, both wanting time to just stand still.

It was one mistake, but because of that mistake the entire dance seemed dull in comparison to that moment in time.

_I couldn't help but write another story. Hope the dance in Change in Of Heart is much better!! _

_Again I don't own any characters because they are owned by Nintendo, the company that will consume us all with our own Wii's! (That sounded better in my head...) _


	26. Distracted

_This one is really fluffy! There, that makes up for the last one! Now back to reading... (Sorry if it seems short!)-mariosonic_

She looked ravishing.

Well, she looked good in anything in Bowser's mind. Peach walked over to her side of the tennis court after giving her infatuated reptile a smile.

If he was going to keep acting like this he might as well give her the match already.

Bowser slowly found himself and walked over to his side. He couldn't focus.

Argh, she knew it too as he saw her wink at him as she served, causing a shiver down his spine.

He missed it entirely as he swung towards it, completely engulfed with looking at Peach.

Peach laughed inwardly.

He was making a fool of himself just swinging at thin air but that's why she loved him.

That big, staring, love-struck giant, would never leave her side.

He even hinted at wanting to play doubles with her. Now that didn't surprise her but she couldn't help feel sorry for Bowser.

His pride was going to be hurting after this match.

Well I guess I should reward him for being able to at least hit the ball once, she thought, and this left a grin on her face.

Bowser lost so quickly his head hurt. He stumbled off the court and into hallway to be alone.

How could Peach effect him so much?

He laughed quietly. He already knew the answer to that.

Peach silently walked up behind her giant walking spiked teddy bear and whispered in his ear

"It's because you love me."

This startled Bowser out of this thoughts and looked down at his wife smiling up at him.

Bowser grinned and yelled in fake-anger at her "You won, isn't that enough for you!"

She laughed and yelled back in the same manner

"No its not enough, there is something else I want!"

"And what's that?" Bowser said with a smile, trying so hard to keep his tail under control.

"You" she said quietly as she leaned closer and kissed him right on the lips.

Bowser's tail couldn't hold back and began to wag as fast as it could, knocking over all the equipment behind him.

The ball boy couldn't understand. He had organized all the equipment for the next match and yet here it was all over the floor. Who could have done this!

He saw a small piece of a green scale.

Oh!! Bowser was going to get it from him!

_Well there...you got your fluffy piece! _

_Bowser can't control his tail can he? It always betrays his emotions! lol_

_YEAH!! I filled my quota for fluffiness today! Now to think of more "things" to put these two through!_

"_Girls love bondage slaves...don't they?"- Yugi (Yugi-Oh Abridged)_


	27. His Vacation

_Three in one DAY!! This must be a good day for someone! _

_Thanks to raytac545455 for "waiting" so long for the next story lol. - mariosonic_

The warm breeze from the ocean gently lifted Peach's hair into the air as she looked up from her book.

She had gone on vacation to get away from her duties at the castle to spend some leisure time in the peace and quiet.

That peace and quiet also came with her husband for the trip.

He was quietly resting beside her with his red mane tickling her side as it brushed against her. Bushed from the game of volleyball that they had played that afternoon, Peach winning it of course, he had fallen asleep beside her without her realizing it until now.

He looked so peaceful, his nose breathing out little rings of smoke now and then.

She didn't want to wake him yet but some sand had gotten into his noise. He coughed and sneezed as he woke up and looked over at Peach smiling at him.

"Good morning Bowser"

He looked at the horizon and laughed.

"I wasn't out that long."

"Oh really, I didn't know your highness could get so tired from playing a simple game of volleyball."

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?"

"I thought I was your whole vacation" she answered in a laugh recalling something Bowser had told her before.

"Yes, and you are a very tiring vacation just by looking at you!"

Peach punched his arm and got up and started running for the water.

"Can the old King still catch his Princess?" she yelled back as Bowser got up to run after her.

Bowser nimbly ran after her ,fuming for calling him old, and caught her right as she was entering the water.

"How could I remain king if I couldn't even do that." he in a shout as he lifted her up in the air over his head and laughed maniacally.

"Oh no I was caught by the almighty King Bowser!" Peach pretended to scream as Bowser lifted her back down.

"And now my dear princess, your king will take what is his!" he whispered into her ear as he started towards land with her still in his hands.

Peach playfully tugged on his hair causing him to let go of her.

She darted off across the beach and shouted "The king hasn't earned his kiss yet!"

Bowser grinned and ran after her, that girl knew how to get him to run.

Peach ran unto the terrace of the resort they were staying at and hided behind a bush.

Bowser followed her footprints up until the grassy gardens that lay before him.

"Peach!" she crouched down a little bit more.

"Peach!" he was almost there.

"Peac-" he yelled but was cut off as she jumped out from a behind a bush and tackled him to the ground, Bowser letting her of course.

She giggled as she saw his fake surprised look.

"Your getting stronger each day!"

She smirked "Either that or your getting weaker!"

Bowser put on a shocked impression.

"Bowser, weak? Never!" he shouted as he stood up and scooped her into his arms.

"If I was weak I wouldn't be able to keep up with my vacation!"

And with that Bowser finally earned his kiss.

_ You get a third one today so be HAPPY!!! _

_Oh and also I was bored... and I think I broke my fluffy quota for today._

_(Also Bowser's tail was wagging for almost the entire chase! Just a little thing for my reviewers!)_

_(Can I say something without using exclamation points?)_


End file.
